Fall To Pieces
by OrokaNaKashikoiOnnanoko
Summary: Ken still has a crush on Sora. Leon just confessed. Sora hasn't decided yet. What? Sounds like a certain group of girls want to meddle in this. Story coordination based on song.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaleido Star or Avril's song.

**Fall To Pieces**

"Hey, Sora. Good job out there," said Ken admiringly.

"Thanks, Ken. You too," said Sora with her usual cheerful appreciative smile.

It was after the last show of the day. Everyone was looking forward to their day off tomorrow. Although, Ken had to come to Kaleido Stage tomorrow to do some work. However, Sora wasn't really going anywhere either so he had figured that she'd still be at Kaleido Stage training. Ken also hoped to spend part of the day with her helping her train and stuff.

As everyone else exited the stage into the backstage toward the make-up and changing rooms to change out of their costumes Leon walked over to Sora with a rather serious expression on his face. "Sora, I want to tell you something," said Leon.

"Um, okay. What is it?" said Sora curiously.

Leon looks directly into her eyes and says,"Ever since the first performance of_ Swan Lake _I've come to realize that I... really like you Sora. Will you accompany me out tomorrow?"

Ken felt his whole world collapse.

_I looked away. Then I looked back at you._

"Leon," Sora started to say with an astonished expression on her face," I... let me me think about this," said Sora as she looked away and began walking away.

_You tried to say things that you can't undo. _

Ken tore himself away from the scene and walked away. "Sooner or later she 'll come to her senses and tell him that she likes him back." Ken thought to himself as he got ready to go home. He sighed and thought, "Maybe she is better off with him. He is an accomplished and successful performer like Sora. To top that off, he's a lot better looking than I am and he doesn't have heart problems."

_If I had my way I'd never get over you. _

"Did you hear? Leon asked Sora out and she kind of said no." said Anna excitedly to Rosetta, May, Marion, Mia, and Jonathan.

It just so happened that they all had nothing particular planned for their day off. Rosetta and May spent their morning training. Mia spent hers thinking of new ideas for her next script, while Anna tried to think of something funny for her next show. Marion spent her time playing with Jonathan. Currently, they were all done with their morning activities and were now gathered to discuss what happened yesterday.

"He did look disappointed. Hurt even. Heck I didn't even know Leon could be so emotional." said May who clearly didn't expect that to happen.

"I know," said Rosetta who seemed to have come upon a very interesting thought, "Maybe Sora likes someone else."

"You're right. That is a possibility, but Leon is like the hottest guy ever. Maybe she was really shocked. I know I would be," assumed Mia.

"She's shocked all right. I don't even think Sora has even thought about this kind of stuff yet. I mean, face it guys. Sora isn't the most mature person in the world." said May.

"But what about Ken?" inquired Marion.

"Oh yeah. Ken," said Anna as she suddenly remembered the poor guy that never got to confess his love for Sora.

"And the plot thickens. A formidable rival has come between Ken and his battle for Sora's heart. Who will emerge victorious? More importantly, I think I have an awesome idea for my next script," said Mia gleefully.

"He'll have to confess now or else it will be too late," reasoned Rosetta.

"Yes and we will help too. Right Jonathan?," said Marion. "_Row," _Jonathan barked back in agreement.

"Yeah, the poor guy does make it pretty obvious that he likes her. Sora's just dense in these things like she is in most things. Unless he actually tells her she'll never know," pondered May.

"Alright, let's do it then," said Mia as she whipped out her laptop and started planning out all the possibilities as they discussed the plan.

About an hour later everyone looked all over Kaleido Stage for Ken. They found him absentmindedly eating his lunch in the dining room everyone working in Kaleido Stage usually ate in. They hid behind the doorway making sure not to be seen as they prepared for the next step.

"Okay, Operation Confession starts now. Soldiers resume your positions and move out," said Anna in the whole soldier's camouflage attire as she straightened up and started to march.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"Aw come on guys. Wasn't that a little funny?" said Anna as she motioned the little with her two fingers hoping that it was at least that.

"No," May said bluntly. Everyone else kind of nodded in agreement.

"Anna stick to the script,"said Mia as she took her camera out of nowhere and took shots of Anna's now depressed but beautiful form.

"Let's concentrate now okay?" said Rosetta

"Look. He's done with his lunch and he's getting away," said Marion urgently.

"Alright, May you're up. We'll be in our positions." said Mia.

As May walked toward Ken she irritatedly thought, "Jeez, why did I agree to this anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Now i finally have some time for this chapter. Never thought I would though. I mean, seriously, with the amount of homework and studying I have to do it's near impossible, but hey I guess I got lucky this weekend.

So... this is a multi chapter story based on Avril's song Fall To Pieces. I'll try my best to make the song match the story, so comments and ideas are welcome : )

Also, thank you EtoileEyes for commenting. I hope this chapter will be as good as you hoped.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... that has to do with Kaleido Star or the italicized words.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Ken. Nice to see you today." said May with her signature fake cheery smile.

"Oh. Hi, May," said a very gloomy looking Ken as he threw out the rest of his lunch in the trash.

"Such a nice day today, huh? It's a perfect day to walk around don't you think." said May still sounding eerily chipper.

"I guess." said Ken who was barely paying attention and began walking out of the lunchroom and back to work.

"So, I was wondering if you would take me on a tour of Kaleido Stage. You know I've only been here for a short time. So I don't know the place as well as you do." said May as she appeared right in front of Ken, still feigning friendliness, but, also, seeming to be blocking him from going anywhere.

Finally realizing that something fishy was going on Ken immediately snapped out of his depression and looked into to May's eyes hoping to find out what.

"I don't know May," said Ken cautiously,"I still have some work to do and haven't you already explored Kaleido Stage enough to know everything you need to know."

"Well, I've only been here for a little less than a year and you've been here...longer. Besides, you know that I don't pay to anywhere else except the training rooms and the stage I perform in. So since I don't have anything better to do today I've decided that I should get to know the other parts of Kaleido Stage." said May who was now starting to creep Ken out with her sudden affability.

"What are you really up to May? You must be up to something that has to do with the being the star or beating Sora." said Ken as he braced himself for certain death.

"Okay you got me. You know what they say, "Know your enemy or at least the environment better than your enemy so you can at least gain the upper hand"...something like that. Anyway, like it or not you are giving me a tour of this place. Got that?" said May who decided to drop the act because she was also creeping herself out too.

"Then will you promise me that you won't do something bad to Sora with this. Like booby trapping Kaleido Stage, so that she won't make it to her next show. Then, coincidently also know everything there was to her part. And then, lo and behold, get her part. Okay?" said Ken just as he was suddenly very aware that he has said too much and started praying mentally to God that whatever was going to happen next won't be too painful.

"What the hell do you think I am?!!! Do you think I'd stoop so low to get a lead role like that?! Never! I am a person of honor and principles! I plan to beat her with my superior gymnastic skills and nothing less! Why I ought to- " said May who was now totally outraged, and preparing to seriously hurt Ken for insulting her morality felt a diablo hit her head. Hard. She looked around but no one was there. Then she suddenly remembered why she was talking to Ken in the first place.

She looked back at the him and saw him crouching down with his arms over his head saying, "I'm sorry." over and over again, (so that meant that he didn't see anything). Remembering the sentence she didn't finish, what she had to do, and what she wanted to do she angrily said, "- get the best damned tour of this place!"

With that she pulled him up on his feet and venomously said, "Now move it Ken. I don't have forever you know. I want to know every aspect of this place."

Ken, who was now rather shaken by this near death experience, nodded and said, " Let's go outside and I'll tell you more about the dorms."

When the both of them were outside they saw Marion running towards them screaming, "Look out! Johnathan's driving a car and I think he's lost control!

Both Ken and May were shocked as they saw a small red car heading towards them at about three hundred feet away at a semi-fast pace.

They all started running. Everything was going according to plan, because the car was chasing them towards where they were supposed to go, but May couldn't help but wonder...

"Hey, Marion, I thought you were supposed to tell us that Jonathan's gone crazy and have him chase after us to where Rosetta is." whispered May not wanting Ken to hear, while she and Marion slowed their running pace a bit so that Ken could catch up.

"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't it be more convincing if he was driving something instead of just chasing us. I mean, come on, we all know that Johnathan wouldn't hurt anyone." Marion whispered back.

"Does he know how to drive?" whispered May who was now alarmed and could not believe that she was even asking, but was hoping he did.

"I'm not sure, but Johnathan's a talented seal and my best friend, so I believe in him one hundred percent." Marion whispered with a confident smile.

May looked at her as if she grew a third eye. "The thing doesn't even have fingers or a thumb. It has flippers..." thought May as she looked away from the insane little girl.

From behind the running trio a certain little seal found a way to reach the accelerator...

"Oh, yay, Jonathan found a way to go faster." said Marion who only said it loud enough so May could hear. Anyhow, even if she had said it louder Ken couldn't hear it anyway because he was concentrating on running for his life.

"..And it found a way to go faster." May thought. "Faster?! Our lives are now at the hands of a seal?!" said May aloud.

With that she grabbed Ken's and Marion's arm with her hands. "Run faster guys! I think he's gaining on us!"

She ended up hauling them both with her while she was running; making them look like they were two human kites flying behind her while she was holding them by the arm.

Jonathan chased them all the way to the backstage door in which May opened and rushed in with Ken and Marion.

"Thank god. We made it. What the hell were you thinking Marion!" said May who was relieved that nothing bad happened.

"Yay, we did our part." said a very dizzy Marion.

"Man, I think I got airsick." Ken moaned as he was slightly green in the face and was trying to hold back whatever was about to come up.

"Shape up, Ken You still have to give me that tour." said May as she slapped him on the back.

"Ouch. First Sora and now this," grumbled Ken, "Why must I be so miserable?"

May pretended not to hear that and said, "Now let's get going."

"But this is the backstage. You've been here plenty of times. Are you sure?" said Ken, who was clearly tired of this.

"Yeah. So. I want to know every aspect of this place. Why not learn something more about the place I'm in everyday?" said May matter of factly.

"We could go outside, you know." said Ken.

"And risk being run over by the seal. I think not. I'm so not taking any chances." said May.

"Okay, fine. Follow me then. Marion, I think you should stay in here too in case if Jonathan's still driving. " said Ken.

"Okay Ken,"said Marion who was now fully recovered from her dizziness, "Have fun guys."

As they strolled down the hallway, passing rooms with Ken explaining the significance of that room and what was in it and May pretending to listen, they met Rosetta.

She was in the middle of the hallway practicing with her diablos, surrounded by buckets of paint and water and an easel.

"Hey guys. I'm practicing my art skills and my diablo skills. See these furry paintbrushlike things attached to my diablo. They hold the paint in just like a paintbrush does. All I have to do is move the diablo to where I want to go on the easel paper. Look at what I just did. What do you think?" said Rosetta as she used her diablo to point to the painting she just made that was taped up on the wall.

"Wow, Rosetta. That's beautiful. You really have a talent for art, but why are you doing this in the middle of the hallway?" said Ken as he stared awestruck at Rosetta's painting of one of the scenes of Kaleido Stage's performances.

"Because this place has that special mood I need that encourages me to paint masterpieces like that."said Rosetta.

"Yeah, right. I bet you bought it off someplace." scoffed loud enough for just Rosetta to hear May.

While Ken was looking at the painting admiring how well done it was Rosetta muttered, "Well, at least I didn't almost kill Ken."

"Hmph. So what." said May.

"Just saying." retorted Rosetta. Turning her attention back to Ken she said, "Want to see how I paint?"

"Sure." said Ken eagerly.

"Okay." said Rosetta as she made her diablo dip itself in the bucket of red paint. Then she "slipped" on some water that she "accidentally" splashed on the floor. That resulted in to the diablo spinning out of control and painting Ken's clothes red.

"Whoops, sorry Ken. I think slipped on the water I used to wash the paint off my diablo." said Rosetta apologetically while wincing in pain from the fall.

"It's alright Rosetta." Ken said as he examined his clothes thinking about how to get the stuff off without leaving a stain.

"Serves you right for hitting me with your diablo." said May in a low voice as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah, I guess we're even. Now try not screw up the rest of the plan." said Rosetta in a way so that Ken couldn't hear.

"Hmph, you are talking to the girl who can do anything she puts her mind to." said May. Turning her attention to Ken who was completely absorbed in trying to find a solution to his shirt problem she said, "Oh god, Ken you look horrible. You look like you escaped from some massacre with that red paint on your clothes. Come on, I think I saw some clothes lying around in the dressing room. You know, the place where everyone gets ready for performances."

Before he can say anything May dragged him towards the dressing room saying, "I don't want to be seen walking around with an idiot."

The moment they arrived in the dressing room Anna was there practicing making funny poses in front of the mirror.

When Anna saw them both she said, "Not funny. In fact that's scary. May, you should take him to the hospital. What did you do to poor Ken?"

"Hahaha very funny Anna. It's just paint. Stop looking at me like I'm some murderer." said May.

"Sorry for the scare Anna. I just gota little clumsy with paint today." said Ken.

"Oh that's okay. Say, you'll be needing new clothes right? I have just the thing for you, but in return I need you to fill in for someone in my comedy show rehearsal. Please? It'll really help us out." begged Anna. Then she thrusted a tan tuxedo into his arms.

"Um, Anna this is too formal. It's not like I have to go to a party or something." said Ken.

"Are you saying that I am not worth dressing up for? That I'm no one important." said May as she glared at him.

Not wanting to die Ken said, "No, of course not. I'm just worried about getting it dirty. You never know how unexpected these things are."

"No, it's okay Ken I'll just get it to the dry cleaners or something." said Anna.

"Yeah, Ken. Change already, will ya." said May.

When he was in the changing room to change into the tuxedo Anna and May gave each other a high five and they both stepped out of the room to give Rosetta, Marion, and Jonathan who were all waiting outside a thumbs up. That meant that they were ready for the last phase of the plan...

By the time Ken was done changing into his suit May was waiting for him with her arms folded, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently, and Anna was making funny faces in one of the the mirrors.

"I'm done." said Ken looking kind of nervous because he just had this feeling...

"You look awesome Ken. This is going to be so great." said Anna excitedly.

"Yep. Let's get this show on the road." said May looking genuinely pleased for the first time that day.

Both of them took him by the arm. Thus, preventing any way of escape and together they walked out of the room where they met up with Rosetta, Marion, and Jonathan who walked with them on the way toward a place...

"Hey, where did you guys come from? What's going on? Let go!" whined Ken as started to get an idea of where they were headed.

Before he knew it he was a step away from entering the training room Sora was currently practicing her routine in.

"It's about time you guys got here Sora's almost done." said a rather impatient Mia.

"Hey, at least we made it here in one piece." said May as she eyed Marion who gave her an apologetic look along with Jonathan.

Focusing her attention on a now very nervous Ken now Mia said, "Okay, Ken it's all up to you now. You still have a chance. Sora didn't accept Leon yet. You know, she might have been waiting for that _special someone_ to confess." She emphasized those two words while looking directly at Ken to make sure he got the message. "Here." she said as she shoved a bouquet of roses into his arms.

_Today's the day I pray that we make it through. _

"Go out there and make us proud." said Mia.

"We'll all be rooting for you out here." said Marion

"Row!" barked Jonathan.

"You will confess this time Ken because we'll be here to make sure you don't chicken out." said Rosetta.

"Hey, look I wasted a whole day trying to get this to happen so you'd better do it." said May.

Anna saluted Ken and said, "The rest of Operation Confession is up to you. Good luck soldier."

With that they all pushed Ken into the room before he can say anything else and hid themselves away from view. From the force of their push and his not being prepared for it he fell.

_Make it through the fall. _

Luckily, he got up and recovered from it fast enough before Sora could notice.

_Make it through it all._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So readers what do you think? I know I put too little of the song in this chapter, but I'll try to make up for it next time. _


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa it's been months since I last updated. Heh, sorry about that to those of you who have read and are waiting for the next chapter. I've been really busy with stuff. But anyway WOOT!! 4 reviews!! XD ok I was hoping for more but I appreciate it :)

And thanks to Etoile Eyes, PuppyLoveForever, and zoldyckgirl404 for reviewing. You guys made me decide to update

Disclaimer: Refer to earlier chapters :P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Ken! What brings you here? Are those roses I see? Who are they for?", said a now excited and intrigued Sora as she walked towards Ken and greeted her nervous friend.

"Um…th…these… r… roses", stuttered Ken who suddenly felt panicky. "N…nobody.", he said as he attempted to hide them behind his back and act as if they were never there, but failing to.

'Now let's see. If I try to run for it I'm sure they'll catch me and drag me back here, making me look dumber than I do now.' thought Ken as he pictured May or any of the others catching him, slinging him over their shoulders, and setting him back in front of Sora as if he were a sack of potatoes.

'Still, I can't keep delaying this. Maybe I do have a chance. At least, she didn't jump at Leon's offer when he asked her out. Besides, if I confess I can at least stop wondering and wishing….I'll at least know.'

He swallowed. 'It's now or never.'

During the whole time Ken was thinking Sora looked at him inquiringly. "Let me guess. So you carry them around because it's your favorite flower and you'd like everyone to know that. Right?" asked Sora who was trying to guess Ken's reason for having the flowers.

"Yeah…" Ken started to say as he started getting lost in her chocolate brown eyes…

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_I don't want to talk about it…_

" No! Of course not, Sora. That's silly." said Ken snapping out of his daze.

He took a deep breath. "Let me start all over again."

"Sora, these are for you. If it weren't for May, Anna, Rosetta, Marion, Jonathan, and Mia I wouldn't have the courage to come to you today and say that…"- Ken took a deep breath- "I'm in love with you, Sora. I fell for you ever since the first day you came to Kaleido Stage. I like your enthusiastic personality, how you can do anything you put your mind to, how you are sometimes naïve, how you always put your friends first…I can go on and on… but the thing is… I love everything about you... and I've wanted to tell you this for quite a while now."

He was afraid but, overcoming that, he looked straight into her eyes hoping that he was ready for whatever came next.

"Ken…" Sora started.

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

"April Fools is a week away." Sora said.

Then she laughed and sort of sucker punched him on the shoulder and said, "Oh I know. You and Leon teamed up and tried to play an April Fools joke on me but got the date wrong. Who's silly now?" Sora teased.

Ken had that shocked, jaw dropped look on his face.

The girls who were expecting some kind of happy ending or romantic angst and even had tissues to prepare for that also had the same look on their face.

"Well, Ken I'll see you tomorrow." said Sora as she casually left the room…

But when she got to the exit she ran as fast as she could away from her now very complicated life.

"At least, she is not completely stupid." said May as she and the other girls watched Sora's retreating figure, "Should I drag her back here?"

"I think we should let her think things out and then maybe let fate do the rest." said Marion.

"Ou." said Johnathan showing that he agreed.

"You sure know a lot for a little girl." said Anna

"And so the plot thickens. Our lead now knows about her two suitors and has unsuccessfully tried to deny it. What are her suitors going to do next?" said Mia in her playwright mode. "Things are going to get interesting in the next few days."

"Shouldn't we try to offer them some kind of advice?" asked Rosetta.

"No, the best thing to do is to let Sora figure out who she really likes." said Marion.

"And we should try not to pressure her or else she might make the wrong decision." Mia continued.

They got blank looks from the rest.

Ok. Stop. How is it that both of you know so much about this stuff?" inquired Anna who was clearly baffled by the two's knowledge of love.

"Well, if you would stop trying to be funny all the time and if May and Rosetta would stop training enough to just unwind and watch a few romance movies every now and then. Then we would all be on the same page." answered Mia.

"Whatever." said May who obviously couldn't care less.

"So I guess all we have to do is wait and see what happens." decided Rosetta.

Everyone agreed and headed off their separate ways. After all, today was their day off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes:

Yes, Johnathan now says "Ou" because I just saw the Kaleido Star 3D OVA and that was what written everytime he said something, which wasn't hard to miss since a third of the OVA was about learning how to speak Johnathan's language.

I might update again sometime in late June if I am not busy and I come up with something :) So until then reviews are appreciated...they might make me update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Time goes by so fast :) I just had like the best summer ever!! I hope those of you reading aren't too mad about the late update . . Nevertheless, I must thank the reviewers cuz I would not have continued this story if it seemed like no one was reading.

So; Thank you EtoileEyes for reviewing again. Everyone is free review more than once (coughto try to sway the plot a bit towards how they want it to becough, comment, praise the writer (just kidding), etc. and all that depends on the # of chapters)…but I think everyone knows that already. I want to thank crystal2play and Lil-Princess-Of-Death for liking my story, which really makes me happy. I also want to thank katryoma and cougiecat for their reviews, which shows me that like all of the reviewers who have reviewed this story, people are actually kind of into this story. That's so amazing!!

Well, that should be enough ranting for now. All I can say is, I promise I will finish this story…but it won't be really fast. It depends on how busy I am and if any great idea comes to me. So, tanoshimu :)

--

Ken stood there, hurt.

'She ran away…does that mean she doesn't like me? Or could it be that I scared her?'

Feeling rejected, Ken walked out of the gym too depressed to notice anything. He then proceeded to finish whatever he had to do and went home, feeling numb throughout the rest of the day.

Later that night Ken was awake in his bed staring at the ceiling; his mind completely on something else.

'Sora…'

_You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end._

Sora closed the door behind her, distraught over the prospect of a love life – something that she had _never_ really thought about.

'Why me? Why now? I really wish this was some dumb April fool's joke. I should go take a nice warm, relaxing shower and maybe I'll come up with the perfect solution to this.'

Sora sighed as she went into the bathroom.

As if sensing her thoughts, a certain spirit floated into the bathroom, right before the door was closed, carrying an alluringly soft body sponge…

"Here Sora, you look tired today. Let your beloved friend help wash your back. I promise I'll be very gentle," said a suspiciously soothing voice, whose owner had a rather lascivious grin on his face.

Sora, who was about to take off her shirt, immediately remembered the lecherous spirit.

"Fool! You perverted idiot!" Sora growled as she grabbed him, already thinking of ways to torture the apparition in the worst way possible.

"Well, one can't help but keep trying. Besides, Sora you look so distracted today that I thought that this was my lucky day," said Fool sheepishly.

"Any last words, Fool," said Sora menacingly as she tied him up on a piece of string, preparing to lower the corrupted essence into the toilet. Already, picturing flushing the toilet many, _many_ times and watching him _scream_.

Suddenly turning serious, despite the predicament he was in, Fool said, "I read something that might interest you in my horoscope reading today."

That snapped Sora out of her fury.

Without letting her say another word he continued, "Two constellations are moving towards Sagittarius. One of them will bring Sagittarius true everlasting happiness, while the other may bring it only temporarily. Nevertheless, this chance will only occur once and if you shall miss it… Keep in mind that the one who you truly love will have already moved on."

"Who is it then, Fool," said Sora in a way that one never would have never guessed that she was furious less than a minute ago. She sounded like a student ready to accept her teacher's decision on whatever it was she asked about – in other words (or word), obedient.

'Oh, I wish she was always like this,' Fool thought dreamily (along with all his other perverse thoughts), 'Alas…'

"That… Sora…. is for you to decide. It is only you who knows who it is. Follow your heart, as they all say." said Fool with a hint of closure in his voice to their discussion.

Sora sighed and finally accepted the fact that she was really going to have to truly choose one of them –Ken or Leon.

She then glared at Fool, walked out of the bathroom and, instead of the long torturous punishment she had (almost joyously) thought out for him, stuck him in a drawer. 'I swear he had this all planned.' growled Sora mentally when she thought about how much more Fool deserved for his little stunt (plus his many others).

In the darkness of the drawer the little fairylike man let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, how lovely it is to be alive! I thought I was going to wet my pants. It's a good thing I've had centuries of acting experience. Oh how misunderstood us messengers or fate are," said Fool, as he was idly lying down with his chin propped on his hand, absentmindedly stroked the fabric on one of Sora's shirts in the drawer, thinking of what might become of his client's love life.

Later in that evening Sora lay awake in bed thinking about everything that has happened so far – relating to Ken and Leon – hoping to gain some kind of insight on her decision. After a while, she glanced over at her family photo with Yume in it the last time she visited her family.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad would say if they knew…," Sora wondered aloud.

Then she looked at Yume in the picture and remembered…

'What if Mom and Dad forget about me when they have their own child. After all, I was adopted. I didn't mean it. It was just something I can't help believing. I'm so selfish. I wish more than anything in the world that Mom and the baby are okay,' were just a few of the tornado thoughts whirring around in Sora's head when she was waiting for her Mom to be out of the hospital room with her Dad, along with Ken and his family.

It was during a time when Kaleido stage had been taken over by Yuri and Sora and her friends had set out to find their own Kaleido stage. Luckily for them, Ken was nice enough to let them stay over at his house for some time before Mia, Anna, and she could find an apartment.

Sora's mom and dad also happened to visit, too, since they were worried about her. Thus, wanted to see how she was doing, so they flew to Cape Mary from Japan. Above all, they really wanted Sora to be there when her little sister was born. However, it was during that visit that they saw that Sora was not as happy as they were about their upcoming new member of the family they thought she was. Consequently, the way Sora came out with that truth hurt her mom so much that it caused her to go into an early labor.

Anyway, it was at that moment when Sora was drowning in her guilt and despair, that she may be the cause of something she might regret for the rest of her life and possibly break or lose her bond with her adoptive family – the thing she anticipated, dreaded, and feared the most ever since she had heard news her upcoming new sibling; after all, the new child would be her adoptive parent's own child – that Ken reminded her that a family will always be a family no matter what.

It was thanks to that, that Sora was able to put all her guilt aside just to pray for her Mom and future little sister's safety. Of course, everything ended up just fine and Sora even got to name her sister. Yume…

'Now that I think about it, Ken's always been there for me.' Sora realized.

_When I come undone you bring me back again._

Fool sat on the window sill and looked out at the stars, that seemed to be more numerous and also seemed to be shining more brightly than usual. "Ah, it's times like these when I am sure fate will reveal more in the cards," said Fool.

So then, the spirit performed his enchanted tarot card reading ritual.

"I'm certain Sora will pick the right one," said Fool with a reassured smile.

_Back under the stars..._

--

Remember, my loyal readers, I will finish this…eventually. Until then reviews are appreciated. Doozo :)


End file.
